Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/Part 11
LA:Seriously....you production staff got that wrong....bringing up airwaves of Kingdom Heartsican Idol????...eiii....any- One of the production staff:Legend- LA:What are you doing? Production staff member:.......... LA:Eh..whatever let's continue...go back to Monstro place, hopefully he's gone this time, now head to the next world on your left. What a place underwater >_>...Donald uses his magic..so that we can breath underwater..ok go. A merman, an octopus and a turtle....right. Eh?...WAAAAA!....errrr... this is kinda awkward...anyways we gonna have a swimming lesson <_< Press to rise, to dive, now just tag Flounder like 4 times...>_> Ok got the hang of it?..now onto self defense....ohh goodie sea heartless..beat them up.... Now hit the clam up. Ok SAVE then follow the trident markers.....that is all... Ohh yeah I forgot... Upon getting to Triton's Throne... We have a small chat with Ariel's "daddy"....errr..discipline blah blah blah...and no Keyhole???....blah blah discipline blah blah blarghhhh.....Heartless, Ursula blah blah blah...... Go out of Triton's Palace...to Ariel's grotto...to your left... Ok?..human objects huh?...now errr...leave and then some eels will appear?..... Ursula..ok?......ohh great Now go to the Underwater Valley and catch on to the dolphin there, however you must do it when there are now Heartless around...>_> Ok so new place..go inside the old ship...errr... I don't like this.... Grab the chest........Grrrr hated that scene...anyways leave..now. Beat up the shark if you want...then time to go back to Ariel's Grotto. Triton blah blah blah destroys the crystal blah blah blah.....Ariel runs away for a bit...blah blah blah.....Sora gets scolded blah blah blah...>_>....see I hate this place..for sure......>_>..... Ariel..is seen crying and errr....the eels are talking with each other...and err...Ursula....errrr.....this is so bad Now go back to Triton's Throne......Ariel what the.....no..don't Once back to Triton's Throne...great Ursula now has the trident....ok?...no keyhole eh?.....ok? Get the trident I suppose...Ariel tags along....hmmm ok Triton..a way to defeat Ursula..... Now go down and hit the clam below Triton's Throne, to SAVE....now time to find Ursula's lair.... http://images.wikia.com/k-on/images/thumb/3/37/FuwaFuwaTime.jpg/350px-FuwaFuwaTime.jpg LA:Ehhh..production staff you like K-On! ?? LA:You lllllllllllllllllike K-On! Some the Production staff:URUSAI!!!!!! LA:hehe...anyways let's continue.. LA:Ok now find that dolphin again in the Underwater Valley again...and ride it back to the Sunken Ship LA:Now we need to find a rock with some strange dragon-ish picture on it...Sebastian to the rescue...to open the area to Ursula's lair...go in. Now carrying on going inside..and BLAWRGHHH!!!...chibi E.T.'s!!!!! and heartless...yeah...beat up or not, then there's a SAVE area on your right passage, on your left is Ursula's room...errrrr... ummm....UGLY!!!! Bye Bye Eels!!!...Ursula makes a run for it.....ayeeee.... Now to time Ursula....again..... Go and SAVE at either Tranquil grotto or inside Ursula's Cavern Nook place, then go to the Calm Depths.....and use your newly acquired Mermaid Kick, to go through the tides and go to the right...for...yep.... Down you go you old ugly sea witch..... We have a little talk with Triton blah blah blah.......go to Ariel's grotto. We get Thundara and Ansem Report 3. Ok to Ariel's Grotto... Now errr....Trident, Crystal, Keyblade check....lock the KEYHOLE!!!!!.... Ariel talks about his world, then Ariel sorta daydreams....... And we get this... And now we're done, just go to Triton's Throne to SAVE up and go to the next place which is a bit festive... Seeya Stor- One of the Production Staff members:-dary..... LA:OooooooOiii you ok? LA:Ahhh he'll be ok...Seeya Stormies!!! Main Hub | <- Previous | Next -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough